


That video

by Save1410



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nagatony, Snake!Tony, Steve just fucks Tony's slit, Tony has two dicks, inspired by Polarspaz, there's no real plot here, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save1410/pseuds/Save1410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pushed Tony down against the bed, pupils already blown with lust. “It’s lovely to see you cap. What brings you up here?” Tony hummed, wrapping his tail around Steve’s bare torso and putting up no fight as the super solider man handled him.<br/>“I was in the middle of training, Tony. You can’t just...” He licked his lips as he thought back to the video Tony had sent him only minutes ago, distracting him now just as it had done in the gym.  “You can’t send me stuff like that when I’m in public. These shorts don’t exactly hide anything…I was training with Peter for Christ’s sake.”</p>
<p>Inspired by Polarspaz's <a href="http://polarspaz.tumblr.com/tagged/Nagatony/">Naga!Tony AU</a> on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That video

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so obsessed with Spaz's Naga!Tony AU since I first saw it and when no one else was writing sin I decided I'd do it myself lol. This is the first bit of fan fiction I've written in 4 or so years so I apologize if it's not good. I just wanted to write some Naga!Tony sexy times lol 
> 
> This was inspired particularly by [this post](http://polarspaz.tumblr.com/post/146144261246/can-you-draw-steve-and-snaketony-sexy-times)
> 
> Make sure you guys go check out Spaz's art and the other Fanfic's that go along with this AU because they're amazing ;o;

Steve pushed Tony down against the bed, pupils already blown with lust. “It’s lovely to see you cap. What brings you up here?” Tony hummed, wrapping his tail around Steve’s bare torso and putting up no fight as the super solider man handled him.

“I was in the middle of training, Tony. You can’t just...” He licked his lips as he thought back to the video Tony had sent him only minutes ago, distracting him now just as it had done in the gym. “You can’t send me stuff like that when I’m in public. These shorts don’t exactly hide anything…I was training with Peter for Christ’s sake.” He hissed, as if training with Peter really meant anything. Sure the boy was underage but hell he lived in the tower. Seeing a bulge was barely something to be embarrassed about. Steve on the other hand, did not see it that way. 

“Oh relax Stevie. I’m sure he’s seen worse. He is dating a very sexual assassin.” Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s remarks and instead sat up on the man’s ‘waist’ instead of against his chest. 

“How did it feel?” He finally asked, moving down just enough where he could see Tony’s slit between his thighs. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as he thought of the video again. That sinful image that had him rushing away and making up some dumb excuse to Peter. 

“You mean when I fucked myself with your dildo?” Tony’s voice was like silk, always slithering it’s way down Steve’s spin and making him tingle with want. Steve in return, swallowed back a moan and nodded. His hand moved between his thighs where he could trace the outline of Tony’s opening with his fingers. “Felt great, nice and full…I bet it’ll feel even better when it’s your dick in me.” Steve looked up at him finally, surprised at what he had said. They had talked about this, usually at night while they were touching each other, but it had never gone past the talking stage. Tony was always so uncertain on whether it would be too weird or if it would feel strange. He had let Steve finger him a few times but going past that hadn’t been on the plate yet and Steve wasn’t one to push. Steve honestly thought Tony had just decided against it…until said man decided to send that stupid video of him lying in bed, fucking himself with that silicone dick. 

“You sure?” Steve asked, finally pulling his focus away from his thoughts. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Sucking, touching, and riding Tony was all great and wonderful, but Steve wasn’t normally a bottom. He would for Tony, because hell riding both of Tony’s cocks felt amazing, but he yearned to be able to slide into his boyfriend’s tightness and give back that pleasure. “Really Tony’s it’s okay if you’re not-”

Tony waved his hand at Steve, silencing the man’s words in his throat. “Steve, when have I ever done something I didn’t want to do? I didn’t send that video to be a tease.” He paused, thinking about his what he had said and gave a laugh. “Okay so it was to tease you but only to get you up here. It felt good and it’ll feel better when you’re the one doing the thrusting. Now, hurry up. I’ve been ready for the last fifteen minutes and you’re still in those stupid shorts.” It took Steve all of fifteen seconds to get up, jerk said stupid shorts off, and get right back into position. Tony’s tail curling happily against the man’s chest once more. Steve wouldn’t complain, he loved the slight pressure it gave him. It always reminded him that Tony was there and in some way saying everything was okay. He was okay. 

“Did you try lube? It didn’t feel weird? Should I…?” The last thing Steve wanted to do was hurt Tony, but the few times he had been allowed to finger him he had noticed a wetness always lingering on his inner walls. Nether of them knew if it was pre-cum or something else but Steve wasn’t sure if it would be enough for the actual act of penetration. “We should play it safe, at least for the first time.” He answered his own question when Tony only arched a brow at him. 

“Already lubed up darling, but you’re free to add more.” Tony rarely sounded nervous and his face gave away even less of how he felt, but the tip of his tail was slowly starting to become his give away. It was fidgeting against his clavicle ever so slightly, which Steve had learned meant Tony was just as nervous as he was. 

“All ready for me. I might just be the luckiest guy in New York.” Steve leaned down and pushed their lips together while his hand grabbed for the lube on the nightstand. Their tongue’s pressed against each other in a small battle for dominance before Steve pushed past and ran his along Tony’s small, sharp fangs. Tony’s whines underneath him only encouraged Steve more; he loved making Tony fall apart like this and could only imagine how wonderful he’d look with Steve inside of him. 

“Shit, cap.” Tony pushed at Steve’s shoulder when he felt the tip of Steve’s cock slid against his slit, wet with fresh lube. 

“Want this Tony? Tell me.” Steve was teasing him, and if it had been under different circumstances then Tony would have teased him right back. But he had edged himself for over ten minutes before even recording that video. And between sending it and Steve making his way up here, he had only teased himself more. Needless to say, Tony was already on edge and he needed his boyfriend in him and stat. 

“Yes, now fucking put it in me.” The tone in Tony’s voice only emphasized his meaning as his tail gave Steve’s chest a quick squeeze. 

“And here I thought I was the impatient one.” Steve rubbed his hand over Tony’s scales, trying to relax him as he pushed just the head of his cock in. That alone was enough to make Tony’s words turn to a desperate moan. It even had Steve swallowing back a groan as the man’s wet, heat wrapped around him. He had to go slow, make it as good for Tony as it was for him. Carefully he pushed in, inch by inch until their chests were pressed against one another and he was completely sheathed inside the other man. “So...tight. Tony.” He gritted out, breathing in hard gasps as he tried not to move. The strong tail wrapped around him was squeezing and releasing with each of Tony’s breath as he too took in the tightness. “Tell me..when. “ Steve mumbled out, busying himself by kissing along Tony’s neck. It was so much different then he had ever experienced, he could actually feel both of Tony’s cock’s pressed against the top of his which only made it more pleasurable thanks to their texture.

“I’m..” Tony squirmed a little against the man on top of him. Steve was larger then the toy he had practiced with and while it was a stretch, it was by no means terrible. There was a little pain but no more then he would have felt if he were human. He just needed to get use to the feeling and one thing he had noticed about this new body was how good it was at adapting. And Steve was doing a wonderful job at keeping his mind off the pain by the sins his lips were doing. “Fine. I’m fine. Move please.” He took Steve’s face in his hands, careful of his claws, and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was enough of a distraction that even when Steve started to move he didn’t even feel the smallest tinge of pain. Said kiss quickly turned into pants and grunts as Steve started speeding up, pressing up against Tony’s insides in all the right places. He couldn’t completely explain it, but it almost felt as if Steve was fucking him and giving him a handjob all at once. That being said, he knew it wouldn’t take long to get him right back to the edge he had been at for almost the last thirty minutes. “Fuck, come on Super solider. You can give it harder then that, can’t you?” 

“Want it harder, huh?” Steve planted his toes and knees as best as he could in the silky sheets and started giving Tony exactly what he wanted. Faster and harder then before, true he could do more in a different position possibly but right now he couldn’t even think about moving them. No, this was perfect and moving would only mean he’d have to stop which wasn’t an option right now. Every time he would pull back, leaving only the head of his cock in, he could feel Tony tighten his muscles around him. It made Steve curse and moan things he would be embarrassed about later on. There was barely a hint of blue around his blown pupils as he looked down and met Tony’s own dazed face. “Getting close.” He gritted out, moving his hips at a slower, even teasing pace. They hadn’t talked about this, should Steve pull out? Or just keep going? He could feel the heat pool in his stomach and he knew there was only a matter of seconds before it would be too late to choose. Growing impatient he went to pull out completely, only to be stopped by Tony’s arms around his waist. 

“Don’t. Want you to cum inside.” His voice sounded absolutely wrecked and it made Steve shudder knowing that he had caused that. Giving no response, he slid back in and started his movements once more. It only took three thrusts before he sheathed himself completely and felt his orgasm hit him. 

Tony’s claws dug into Steve’s back when he felt it. Steve’s mouth was opened, his eyes rolled back, and his cock pulsating inside of him. It was a memory Tony wanted to hold onto for a long time. Steve met his gaze after a moment and carefully pulled out, leaving Tony whining and arching up in hopes of getting him back. With a worn out smile, Steve placed a hand on Tony’s hips and pressed them back against the bed. “Shh, I’ve got you.” Tony gave him a frustrated look, almost complaining about the meaning of ‘I’ve got you’ when he felt two of Steve’s fingers press inside of him. Oh. That’s what it meant. Tony’s head fell back against the pillow at the feeling. Steve had done this before, had learned what felt good and what didn’t and was using the information to his full advantage. “So wet with my cum. You have no idea how arousing that is.” Tony gave a half hearted chuckled that quickly turned into a moan as Steve’s fingers pressed against one of his cocks. “Why don’t you make them come out for me? That way I can paint your chest with cum.” Since when had Captain America been so dirty with his words? The idea though, sent shivers down Tony’s spine and he quickly pulled Steve’s fingers out, letting both yellow cocks push through the slit. He didn’t understand Steve’s moan until he looked down and saw the spots of cum dripping off of him. “Shit..Tony..” Steve sat up and wrapped his large hand around both at once. Tony’s hips jerked at the fast pace the other man picked up and it was only a matter of minutes before he too was cumming. Silky, white strands shooting from his cocks and splattering on his chest and Steve’s hands. Steve’s hand continued until Tony started shifting uneasily at how sensitive he was getting. With a smile, Steve leaned down and licked both his and the other man’s cum from his cock and stomach. It was another sight Tony wished would burn itself in his memory forever. 

“Fuck you, Cap.” He grumbled out, pulling the man up for another kiss. “Only you could make turning into a half snake monster a good thing.”

“You’re not a monster, Tony.” Steve peppered his lips and cheek with kisses as he spoke. “I love you. Every part of you, whether it’s covered in scales or flesh.” Tony smacked Steve’s ass with how cheesy the man got, but it still made him smile. 

“Love you too, old man.”


End file.
